A need exists for a modular, lightweight, remotely operable, battery powered, portable device that can charge, close/trip, or charge/close/trip while being magnetically secured to a circuit breaker.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.